


L'errore

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Series: Scottyverse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'errore è parte integrante del metodo sperimentale. Questa è una verità banale che ho appreso molto giovane, e nella fattispecie la memorabile volta che, osservando una fila di formiche sul davanzale della mia camera con una lente di ingrandimento ho rischiato di dare fuoco alle bestie, a me stesso e alla casa. </p>
<p>In questo caso l'errore è un po' più consistente, del peso approssimativo di circa due chili e ottocento grammi, rosso, grinzoso, caldo e piuttosto brutto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'errore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amaerise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaerise/gifts).



**L'errore**

L'errore è parte integrante del metodo sperimentale.

Questa è una verità banale che ho appreso molto giovane, e nella fattispecie la memorabile volta che, osservando una fila di formiche sul davanzale della mia camera con una lente di ingrandimento ho rischiato di dare fuoco alle bestie, a me stesso e alla casa.

In questo caso l'errore è un po' più consistente, del peso approssimativo di circa due chili e ottocento grammi, rosso, grinzoso, caldo e piuttosto brutto.

L'errore mi è stato piazzato in braccio da un'infermiera con un sorriso insulso e fino ad ora è rimasto inerte a _vivere_ , con i pugni stretti e l'aria indignata.

Suppongo che se volessi essere sentimentale, questo possa contare già come somiglianza.

A dire il vero, nonostante la piccola faccia dell'errore sia tutta contratta e strizzata nel palese fastidio di essere al mondo, riesco a riconoscere linee che si possono paragonare ai miei lineamenti. Il naso è troppo tenero per giudicarlo, ma il taglio degli occhi è il medesimo, come la forma delle orecchie. La bocca non è la mia, e quando l'errore schiude le palpebre per un unico secondo, vedo un bagliore azzurro.  
  
Non vuol dire niente a poche ore di vita, ma va anche detto che la genetica non è un'opinione.  
  
L'errore ha già un nome scritto sul braccialetto intorno al polso microscopico con un marker nero e una grafia troppo giovanile per la mano che l'ha vergato.  
  
Questo è bizzarro, leggere il nome che io stesso ho scelto per questo esperimento finito fuori controllo mi causa un bruciore inconsueto all'altezza dell'epigastrio.  
  
L'errore sbuffa, sbadiglia, miagola suoni troppo acuti per la sua gola ancora immatura, poi si stringe in una palla più piccola e resta lì inerte tra le mie braccia.  
  
Il suo peso è caldo e morbido contro di me, e se faccio molto silenzio e tocco la sua schiena, sento il battito del cuore.  
  
L'errore si chiama Scott Alistair Holmes, e mentre penso tra me e me il suo nome per intero cercando di concepire cosa voglia dire avere un figlio mi rendo conto che il metodo sperimentale questa volta ha fallito di brutto, e non è l'esperimento ad essere andato male, generando un errore, quanto lo scienziato ad essere partito dalle premesse sbagliate.  
  
O forse non c'entra nulla niente, e nel momento in cui l'errore apre gli occhi per davvero, sforzando lo sguardo ancora miope per inquadrare il mio viso, mi rendo conto che l'esperimento è da invalidare in quanto contaminato, e che l'agente contaminante è quel senso di bruciore nel cuore che mi costringe a tenere il neonato un po' più stretto, al sicuro.  
  
Di tutte le cose assurde e ovvie che ho sopportato, scoprire di essere umano e preda degli stessi sentimenti di decine di persone in questo reparto maternità è un colpo all'orgoglio per il quale non riesco a essere del tutto spiacente.  
  
"Salve Scott," mormoro, cullando l'errore che mi fissa con quegli occhi già curiosi e l'aria molto seria, "benvenuto. Sono tuo padre."

**Author's Note:**

> Soltanto uno studietto per un enorme plot messo giù con l'impagabile **Amaerise**. Diciamo che questo è l'inizio di tutto ;)  
>  Ci sono delle alterazioni alla timeline effettiva. Sherlock qui è molto giovane, 22-23 anni.


End file.
